Snowy miracle
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: My first ShadAmy and my first One shot. Shadow had gone to a trip 2 years ago trying to find answers and run from conclusions. What happends when he returns? Many things have changed.


**Snowy Miracle**

**My first one shot in English! I hope you like and none of the characters are mine. (I wish.) *--***

It was winter when I arrived Station Square. I had travelled for two years in an effort to discover my pass, to think. Conclusion: I didn't learn a single thing. I was still confused, still without knowing my pass and still alone. I looked to the window of my new house. I bought it, actually I wasn't short of money Eggman paid well and so G.U.N. Truth to be told I knew the both sides of the coin and I didn't like any of them. Two years… And nothing has changed. The streets are the same and I already crossed with Sonic and Tails. Well Tails is taller, but Sonic is the same asshole. Thinking about Sonic makes me think about a pink figure. Rose. How she is?

It's stupid of me to even care, although she is the kindest person I had ever known. She was the first to talk to me and she didn't seem scared of me. Well, I think that she is not afraid of nothing. But she is pretty small… I mean was, maybe she is bigger.

I think about all of this while looking to the street. It's snowing. She liked the snow, I remember. She smiled looking to it and used to say "this why life means something". I can't find any meaning for life in the snow. Now I can remember her smile, so cute. It was like the sun and I appreciated her presence a lot. Of course she was a little childish she was still cute and pretty and even smart… Ugh, I can't think like that. I DON'T like Rose and besides she never would like a guy like me. She only likes the Faker. He's lucky but he keeps sending her away. I would never do such thing. But who cares? She likes him, not me…

I sighed sadly.

"Look at me… The Ultimate Life Form with love issues…" I said depressed.

Then I saw a figure on the snow. Who is the idiot that is out there with this weather? Rose… Indeed it was a rose figure. She didn't seemed to mind with the snow she was walking slowly like she was appreciating the moment. She was different. I could see her quills passing her shoulders. She was wearing a purple dress, some black boots, grey socks and have a white coat with short sleeves only with two buttons on her neck.

Without controlling my body I went to the street. It was very cold but I didn't seem to mind. I was like hypnotized by the pink figure that now was looking to the frozen river.

"Amy?" I called. The sound of her name made my stomach tremble a little.

She turned slowly. She looked at me with a weird look but then she smile. A wide smile. Possibly the cutest and prettiest smile I had ever seen in her.

"Shadow?!" She asked while running to me.

"Yup. Flesh and bo-" I couldn't finish because she hugged me tight. It felt so warm, it felt like it was the right thing to do. I hugged her too. For the first time I hugged somebody.

"How have you been?" She said looking to me with her green emerald eyes shining. For some moments I was lost in them.

"Maybe it's better to go to my house. It's cold up here." I said a little nervous. Why in the world she would like to go to my house?!

"Sure." She said and we walked threw the snow. We finally arrived my house. She took of her coat.

"What were you doing down there on the snow?" I asked while we sat near the fire place.

"Oh you know how much I like the snow." She smiled. "And it's good to think…"

"Thinking in that Faker again?" I asked with some regret.

"No! Shadow you missed a lot of things." She smiled again. "I finally get cured of my horrible crush on Sonic. We became friends."

I was astonished.

"You… You forgot the Faker?" I asked again.

"Duh…" She replied. "But Shadow, now you have to tell me, where the hell have you been?" She asked curious.

"Me? Well I travelled all around the world." I said simply.

"And did you find the answers to your questions?" She asked me.

I look at her. She knew me too damn well.

"Unfortunately no…" I looked down.

Then she pulled my chin up, and we made eye contact.

"I'm sure that one day you'll find what you're looking for." She said smiling.

I didn't quit staring at her. I could feel her scent it smelled like strawberries, chocolate and jasmine, it was delicious. Why in the world she have to be so beautiful?

"I know I will." This was the only thing I could say to her.

"And how about love?" She asked suddenly.

I just froze. Am I so transparent?

"Love?!" I said puzzled.

She started laughing. The most beautiful sound I ever heard.

"I was hoping that you had found what it feels like… I mean after Maria of course." She blushed a little bit.

"Oh, that… No, I avoid civilization on my trip and any type of contact with another being." I said a little acid.

"Well, you can escape it forever. It's going to catch you sooner or later." She smiled.

Does she know what she is telling me? It's like she wants me to say that I LOVE her. What did I just thought? Oh my… I admit it.

I was thinking during some minutes.

"Well I think I'll go home Shadow. I'll see you soon." She said picking her coat. I was petrified. She said goodbye and left.

I sighed. I am a shame. I spend this all time avoiding these feelings and now they caught me! I was a coward bastard, I couldn't tell her! I see her walking down the street and then I made a decision. I have to tell her. I run like hell and soon catch her up.

"Amy!" I said out of breath.

She turned.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I forgot to tell you something, and it's very important." It wasn't snowing anymore. I tried to act cool like I used to but the mask wasn't hanging on my face.

"Amy the reason why I run for civilization is because they make me remember that I'm a coward." I said. She just look at me puzzled.

"Why do you say that, Shadow? You're one of the bravest persons I have ever known.

"Because I'm afraid of my feelings. I'm afraid of telling you, that I love you." Damn I said it. And immediately I felt really good. "I love you Amy Rose. I always did."

She just stood there frozen looking at me.

"Amy?" I asked. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

Then her eyes started to shine. "I miss you." She said.

"You missed me?" Shadow asked.

"I only realized that I didn't like Sonic when… When I realize that I missed you. I missed you a lot." I approached her and took her hand.

"What that means?" My heart was skipping beats, I needed to ear it.

"It means that I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog." She said while blushing a little bit.

Then we started leaning closer. Our noses were touching and then our lips touched. Her lips were so warm and soft… I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands on my neck making the kiss deeper. Our tongues danced some strange dance while I tasted her. It was the sweatiest flavour I had ever taste. Then it started snowing again and we stopped. She smiled to me and I smiled back. Then I grabbed her and we both vanished in the darkness of the night.


End file.
